


Not Anymore

by Seize_The_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drinking, I Tried, M/M, Smoking, some language, this is just sad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seize_The_Gay
Summary: Things were tough lately. Jack was under so much stress with finals and art and commissions and and and… Everything was just too much. Davey obviously understood this and tried to make the best out of their bad situation, but he knew that their time was going to run out if things weren’t fixed soon.





	Not Anymore

Things were tough lately. Jack was under so much stress with finals and art and commissions and and and… Everything was just too much. Davey obviously understood this and tried to make the best out of their bad situation, but he knew that their time was going to run out if things weren’t fixed soon.

 

Jack had an Art History class scheduled on Friday for noon, and nothing else the rest of the day. David had the day off and tried to busy himself with other things like cleaning out their apartment and reading that one book he had ‘Always meant to get around to’. Glancing nervously at the clock, Davey saw that it was almost past five. Jack should have been home hours ago. He pushed past that thought, however, and sat on their couch, reading his book. Almost five turned into almost six, and then almost seven, almost eight, almost nine... 

 

He was still reading when the door slammed open, Jack stumbling through the door. David jumped up, not wanting his boyfriend to hurt himself on the table or David’s house plant sitting by the door. Grabbing Jack’s arm, he tried to help him steady himself before he fell again. “Jack, what the hell?! I’ve been waiting for you for..”

 

David liked to think that he was an observant person, and he still had no idea how he hadn’t seen the signs sooner. Jack smelled like cheap vodka and smoke. Tears were streaming down his face as a small sob left his throat. Davey’s tone immediately softened when he saw the distressed state the other boy was in. Pulling him into a hug, he murmured, “Baby, are you crying?” Jack just nodded his head, clinging to David and whimpering. “Jack, have you been drinking?” A nod. “And smoking?” Small hesitation, but then another nod. David sighed. “Darling, I thought you were trying to quit. I know things have been bad, but not this bad.”

 

Jack quickly disentangled himself from David, a wild and scared look in his eyes. “Davey,” He hiccupped. “God, Davey, I fucked up. I knew I shoulda just come home, but I didn’t, and I went out and-” The taller boy had stopped listening to Jack’s ramblings by this point, because  _ this can not be real.  _

 

‘ _ David Jacobs, smartest boy in his school, honor roll, all that fucking bullshit. He could see whatever was bothering you in a goddamn second, right? Then how the fuck had he not noticed  _ that _?”  _ There were several marks littering Jack’s throat, all of them varying shades of brown, purple, and red. They trailed from his jaw all the way down past the red flannel he was wearing. David felt sick when he thought of just how far down his boyfriend’s body they went. “Jack..” David’s voice was hoarse with emotion. He hadn’t realized he’d started crying until now. “Jack, what the fuck did you do?”

 

The green eyed boy flinched at his words, stopping his mad ramblings. “Davey, I- I swear I didn’t want to. I didn’t  _ mean  _ to. You know you’re the only boy for me.” “No, it appears I’m not. Not anymore,” David mumbled with quiet shock. “Because, what does this look like? This looks like my  _ fucking boyfriend _ who I have been with for over four years, went out and  _ fucked somebody else.  _ I mean, am I wrong, Jack? Is that not what fucking happened?! Because if it’s not, then you should probably say something right  _ fucking  _ now.” He was on the verge of hysterics, sobbing out his words.

 

Jack sat there in stunned silence, but didn’t make any moves to contradict him. “Jack,” His voice was broken now, barely above a whisper. “Jack, just please tell me.. Please tell me you didn’t..” “Davey, Davey I am so sorry, I swear, I do, I never meant to hurt you.” David stood there, hugging his arms around himself. He’d thought Jack was it, he thought he was the one. And now this. “You’re not..” David slowly raised his gaze from where it was trained on the ground, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re not the same Jack Kelly I fell in love with. Not anymore.”

 

“No, I am. David, I swear to God I am! Please, please just let me explain-” David cut him off. “No. No. I think it’s best if you leave, Jack.” Jack blinked, not comprehending what exactly was happening. “Leave? But Davey I-” “No,” David’s voice was growing louder. “No, I want you out. I don’t care if you go to Race’, I don’t care if you go to Katherine’s, I don’t care if you go back for fucking round two with whoever the hell you were with! Just get out of my fucking apartment! I’m done!”

 

Neither of them moved after David’s outburst. Tears choked both their voices, neither wanting to acknowledge that this was real and actually happening. After a moment, David finally  again,”I’m done with you, Jack Kelly. You’re not who I thought you were.” And then he was gone. Four years. Four  _ fucking years,  _ and Jack had left just like that. No words, no fighting for them, nothing. Just gone.

 

It took him a long time to regain his breath, and even longer for the tears to dissipate. When they did, he slowly pulled himself to their..  _ His  _ bedroom. The bed wasn’t made up completely. Just that morning, he’d been laying there.

 

_ “You’re sure you have to go to this lesson, baby?” David lazily called from where he was stretched out in their bed. “Unfortunately, yeah. You know I can’t be as charming to all my professors as I am to you.” Jack responded from the kitchen. David blushed at that, smiling at just how perfect their morning was. Jack came into the room holding two mugs, one with coffee and the other with tea. He handed the cup of green tea to David, blanching when he took a sip. “I still dunno how you can stomach that, Jacobs.” David hummed thoughtfully. “And I’ll never understand how you drink coffee with six tablespoons of sugar in it.” Jack smirked “Touche.” Checking his watch, (A birthday gift from Davey) Jack swore. “I’m gonna be late.” David whined at that. “Then just stay here.” Jack smiled, bending down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “You know I can’t do that, baby. I’ll be back by four.” _

  
Why hadn’t he just come back at four? That was the only thought David could even begin to think about at that moment. He sat on his side of the bed, knowing if he looked at the other he would just start crying again. Carefully, he reached over to his nightstand, pulling out the drawer and shakily clutching the small black box he’d bought weeks ago. _“I’ll be back by four.”_ A sob built in his throat. _“I’ll be back by four.”_ He sat there, letting the tears stream down his face. _“I’ll be back by four.”_ Why hadn’t Jack loved him enough?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on Tumblr, and it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but hey. C'est La Vie. Comments are always appreciated! Tell me what you thought. Come yell at me or give me prompts on Tumblr @Soldmysoultofandomshelp


End file.
